


Nuance

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW
Summary: The nuances of emotion escape me





	Nuance

How does one tell what someone is feeling  
Apparently it takes but a look  
If a look weren't so hard at times perhaps I would understand  
Scanning a million things in an instant seems like science fiction  
But somehow it's expected that I do so instinctively  
As if I would know what I was seeing even if I could  
Nuances surely can't be calculated for  
Yet it seems as if it's done every second by every person around me  
Passing through the branches of emotions as if they were as clear as a well worn path  
While I stumble and trip with the slightest movement  
Others are able to see not just the trees  
But the very leaves  
While I'm stuck at the forest  
Still wondering which way to go  
A hundred million people feel a hundred million ways  
And here am I, trying to decide  
If the intensity I have can even be different from what is on the surface


End file.
